


Labor Pains

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do they do this all the time?" "You have no idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor Pains

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This was a plot-bunny that just would not leave me alone. I'm also not all that happy with the way I wrote it, but I've never really written anything like this before, so it was kind of a learning experience for me as well. I may or may not add a new chapter, dealing with the birth and all that, I don't know yet. But yeah, something new for me to write. Enjoy!

"Do they do this all the time?"

"You have no idea."

Blades and Hailey sighed as they watched Heatwave and Kade bicker and shout at each other over Primus/God knows what. Hailey huffed out a puff of air while Blades' rolled his optics, laying a hand on his swollen middle. He and Hailey were both in their last month of pregnancy and were both due any day now.

A year ago, Kade finally gathered the courage to propose to Hailey, and two months later, Hailey was pregnant with their first child. Although reluctant at first, Kade thought it was time to introduce his fiancee to the Rescue Bots. Chief Burns insisted upon it, knowing that keeping a secret like that from a soon-to-be family member wouldn't go very well.

Hailey was a bit freaked out at the moment, but after having a few conversations with both Blades and Boulder, she quickly warmed up to them. She and Blades became instant friends, having an instant connection due to the fact that they were both expecting little ones.

Around the same time as the proposal, Heatwave asked Blades to bond with him. They had had a relationship back on Cybertron and decided that they were ready for the next step. However, the result of that spark merge was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Now in their last month, they were sitting in the garage at the firehouse, watching their spouses argue over stupid things.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't–"

"Oh no, don't you bring that up–"

Hailey and Blades rolled their optics/eyes before a sharp pain ran through each of them. Hailey grew more silent as she felt her swollen abdomen harden and tighten. Blades gasped as he held his stomach and rubbed, trying to soothe the sudden aching.

"Blades? Did you...?"

"Yeah. You, too?"

She nodded, the pain of the first contraction starting to ease off.

"Has your water broke, yet?" Blades asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Yours?"

"No."

As the pain faded away, she laughed. "Who would of thought?"

Blades laughed as well as the pain began to ease off of him. "Yeah. Becoming pregnant around the same time and going into labor at the same time. Should... should we tell them?"

She looked at Heatwave and Kade. "I'm not sure we can get their attention at the moment."

They sighed.

"Well, we'll get their attention sooner or later."

"Probably sooner."

They laughed.

* * *

A few hours had passed and their contractions grew stronger. Blades vented heavily as a particularly strong one rippled through him. "Okay, I think it's time we tell them. I can feel the little pressing down."

Hailey nodded. "I can't believe they've kept this up for so long."

"This isn't even the longest they've gone on." Blades said through his vents.

She laughed slightly before feeling a pop and fluid running down her legs. "Oh... oh my..."

"Water broke?"

She nodded as she experienced another contraction and she let out a small yelp, loud enough for Kade to hear over the sound of he and Heatwave fighting. He whipped around and saw the small puddle of water pooling around the chair she was sitting in. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped before he sprinted.

"Hailey! Oh god... How long have you been–"

"For as long as you two have been fighting, now– AHH!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed, another strong contraction rippling through her.

"Gaah okay okay, just breathe! Remember–"

"I know, I know! Oh god..."

Blades stiffened as his own energon broke, light blue liquid dripping down his legs. He saw Heatwave rush over, looking very worried.

"Primus Blades, how long have–"

"Hours! I can't believe it took you this long to notice, you– GAK!" He gasped as he crushed Heatwave's servo in his, the red mech's face scrunching in pain, but never saying a word.

It seemed the commotion was heard by everyone as Boulder and Chase rushed inside along with the rest of the Burns'. Boulder immediately sprang into action, having slight medical training back on Cybertron, helping Blades breathe through his contractions.

"Chase, can you take Hailey and Kade to the hospital?" The Chief asked.

"Of course!" He transformed, Kade helping Hailey into the passenger's seat. As Kade clambered into the driver's seat and close the door, Chase sped off, going slightly over the speed limit. He didn't care, however, there was a new human on the way!

Chief Burns motioned everyone else upstairs, knowing Blades needed the space. Heatwave held his mate bridal style and carried him as Boulder pulled the lever to the garage elevator. They descended and moved to the area the bulldozer had set up a few weeks ago for the birth.

* * *

Blades lay in a soft pile of blankets, looking tired but had a smile on his face. He looked down in his arms to look at the little sparkling that had just come into the universe only a short while ago.

A femme. She was red and looked almost entirely like Heatwave, except for the hints of orange that peeked out from various places, such as her joints. She had her mother's helm fins as well. Her face was more rounded and her servos were smaller, but she also had his optics.

Blades hoped she wouldn't have his temper.

Heatwave looked at his new daughter and beamed the biggest smile Blades had ever seen. Blades could of also sworn he saw tears prickle at the edges of his mate's optics.

"What do we name her?"

Blades thought for a moment, noting her red color and her father's resemblance. He imagined her being a firetruck just like her sire someday.

"Blaze."

Heatwave pondered on it for a moment, then smiled. "I love it." He nuzzled his mate's helm. "A perfect name for our perfect gal."

* * *

And here they were again.

Blades and Hailey sat outside the firehouse in the backyard. It was a lovely day. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and a gentle breeze blew through.

Hailey held her and Kade's newborn daughter, Allison. She had just finished feeding her and was patting her back, trying to get her to burp, while Blades held a sleeping Blaze in his arms.

The new mothers sighed as they watched their spouses fight again. They also could believe they were back to this again... almost.

Blades smiled and looked at Hailey and began to talk, the two sharing their new stories of motherhood while Heatwave and Kade argued in the distance.

How could it get better than this.


End file.
